Compliments (Or Rants) From The Fans
by Building Dreams
Summary: Do you have something that you just have to tell the Transformers? Whether it be a rant, question, or compliment, here is your chance to speak out.
1. Greetings

**Wow...my second story...**

**Title: Compliments (Or Rants) From The Fans**

**Rated: K+ **

**Universe: Prime**

**An interview not in chat form? Impossible! Read on...it is. XD**

* * *

"Hi! Building Dreams here, but you all know me as Kali. I suppose you are wondering what this story is. Well, of course it's an interview, _but _here we not only take your questions and comments, we aslo take your rants towards your most favorite - or most loathed - transformer. Before I explain anything more, I would like to introduce you to a couple of my fellow fanfiction friends who will be helping me intervew the Prime cast."

Kali points over to two girls roughly the same age as her and nods at them for them to speak.

"Hello, I'm Airreon Prime One, though you can just call me Storm."

"What's up? I'm Sky'sLimit5. Call me Sky for short."

Kali nodded before continuing to speak, "Okay, so this is how it works. You review anything that you have to say to our fellow 'Bots and 'Cons and we send the message over to them. Now, I know you must be thinking: How in the Pit are we going to interview all of our fallen heroes...and villians? Storm, I belive you have the answer to that question."

"Easy answer, we will be taking a trip to the Well of All Sparks!" Storm beamed, smiling.

"Yep, and more of that will be explained later on. Now, Sky, could you please telll us who our first victim er - lucky 'bot is?"

"Sure!" Sky walked over to two bowls filled with full of paper strips. One of them was labeled _Decepticons, _while the other was labeled _Autobots. _Sky began to scramble her hand through the latter of the labeled bowls. Each member of the said faction gulped, wondering who of them would be chosen first. "And our first vic- excuse me, 'bot, is...Optimus Prime!"

Prime took a stepped forward, his optics staring down at the three humans, "Not one of us, I as well, do not remember agreeing to any of this."

"You didn't," Kali replied, smirking. "But you're going to do it anyways."

"Primus help us..."

* * *

**Okay, Optimus is up first! If you have anything to say to boss-bot, type up a review and send it in. :) **

**I thank you for reading and reviewing my stories, but I am not the only one here that has written stories that deserve attention. Head over to either one of my friend's profiles and you'll find them to be great writers as they are good people. Thanks!**


	2. First Up, Optimus Prime

**Thanks for the reviews! Now time for Prime's interview.**

* * *

Prime stood, staring down at Kali and Storm who in return looked up at him. Nearby, Sky was at the computer, awaiting for fangirls and boys alike to send in their words.

"Just what exactly are we waiting for?" Optimus asked.

"We're waiting for someone to send in a review, and that's when the fun begins!" Kali answered.

The Autobot leader nodded and glanced at Sky sitting in front of the computer screen, idly tapping a pencil on the desk. Suddenly, a _ding! _sound erupted from the computer. Optimus raised an optic ridge, confused as to what that sound meant.

"Optimus, you got mail," Sky beamed, smiling at the Prime who still beheld the same confused striken look on his faceplatess. She rolled her eyes and printed out the review, handing it to Storm. Suddenly, two more pages were printed out of the computer. "And you got even more mail."

Storm gathered the rest of the pages, "Each are from Anonymous BW FG, bumblebot luv, and a guest."

Kali then took the papers and read through each review, "Okay, Optimus, ready to hear what your fans say?"

"I am ready."

"Good. The first note is from Anonymous BW FG. First off, she says hello."

"Hello."

"Okay, the first part of it says:

_You're a very cool guy. I think almost anyone would agree with this. However, I've got only one question: why do you hafta die so much?!_"

"Thank you for you kind words. To answer your question, I do not know why I die so much. I guess it comes along with having the title of Prime. Though, you can blame the producers."

"Hey, don't drag us into this!" A voice shouted somewhere in the background, but was ignored.

"Alright then and Anonymous BW FG closes with:

_Thanks for your time, and watch out for rabid fangirls! (...I'm not kidding about the rabid part, either...)_"

"You are most welcome. Though I am slightly confused by your last statement, for I have never heard of humans with rabies, I will heed your warning."

"Okay, thanks Anonymous BW FG for the question and comments. Storm, got the next one?"

Storm nodded and read off the next one.

"This one is from bumblebot luv. First question: _What do you think about all of the slash out there?"_

"To be honest, some of the slash disturbs me how minds, young and old alike can create such scenes."

Storm nodded and continued to speak, "Last question:_ Who out of all the mechs you know do you think would be the best bondmate?"_

"The mechs I know, my fellow soldiers, I see as comrades and brothers. The only one I have such feelings for to be my bondmate is Elita-1."

Once more, Storm nodded again.

"Thanks bumblebot luv for the questions! Now on to what guest has to say:

_You look like you'll be a badaft in season 3._"

"I thank you as well for the kind comments."

Suddenly, the _ding! _sounded again, indicating that another review was received. Sky took the printed piece of paper and walked up to Optimus.

"A question from MingMingcoco: _How do u feel about Elita-1 becoming that awful spider lady?_"

"Awful spider lady? I am assuming you mean Airachnid. I was not aware that she was Elita-1. And if she is, I feel rejoiced to hear that she is alive, yet sadden that she is not really _her, _but instead a femme with a sickened and warped mind."

Kali looked up with sad eyes, "I am so sorry Optimus! If she is, let's hope that someday she will remember who she is. And MingMingcoco, wow, good question."

Suddenly, the same bell sound from earlier dinged and a message on the computer popped up.

"More mail!" Storm said, skipping over to the computer and printing out the message. She read it over and looked up at Prime, "It's from Iali10."

Kali nodded, "Go on, read what it says."

"Alright, the first part says:

_OP I just have to say that your hips in this universe are very distracting. I swear, everytime they're on screen my eyes get drawn to them; the only thing more distracting is Starscream's girly legs."_

"I did not know that my frame structure allured so much attention. And, if there is anything that both warring factions can agree on, is that Starscream's legs are quite femme-like."

"And you would notice that...why...?" Sky mumbled.

"It is very hard _not _to notice."

Storm continued on repeating the review, "_But that's not what I'm writing to you about. I honestly would like to hear about your days as a data clerk. What did you do before you became Boss Bot? What did Orion Pax enjoy doing?"_

"Before I became a Prime I worked as you already know as a date clerk in the record Halls of Iacon. Soon after I sought for the equal rights of all beings, I worked with Megatronous, which is one thing I enjoyed doing. Though, I did find amusement reading stories of ol' on my datapads in my free time or strolling around the city."

"Wow, cool. Do you still read those stories?"

"From time to time."

"Okay, and Iali10 finishes:

_Anyways, big fan. Keep kick Decepticon aft!"_

"It is a pleasure to have fans, thank you. And I will, though who's aft do you wish me to kick out of all of the Decepticons?"

"Megatron, he is your worst enemy, so kick his aft," Sky said.

Optimus nodded in reply, allowing a small grin to form on his faceplates. "I most certainly will."

"Alright, that's all we have for reviews, Optimus. You may leave," Kali spoke.

Prime walked out of the large room and into the main room, the three humans follow not far behind.

"Okay, now it's time to choose the next victim!"

Every pair of optics widen and stared at the human.

"Er...sorry. I meant it's time to to choose our next 'bot."

Sky skipped up to the two bowls and once more scrambled her hand through the one labeled, _Autobots. _"And our next one up for their interview is...Ratchet!"

Said mech who was twirling his wrench in his servo froze.

"Scrap..."

"Aw, don't worry, it isn't as bad as you think," Kali said, grinning wide before turning to the audience. "Okay, people, send in your compliments, questions, and rants to our favorite wrench-throwing medic! Also, if you didn't get the chance to send in a message to Bossbot, don't worry, we'll be interviewing him again soon."

Optimus stared down at Kali, confused. "I thought you said you were finished interviewing me?"

"Well, for now."

* * *

**Alright, next up is Ratchet. You know what to do, review and send in your kind - or not so kind - words. **

**Also, I update this story every Monday, or Tuesday if something occurs in my average everday life. So, get in your word before the week is up!**

**So...don't forget to review!**


	3. A Note To All, From Maria Romanoff

**The first day I updated the last chapter this story got at least 15 reviews, just for one chapter! My reaction? - **

**:O ...**

**You guys (and girls) are the best!**

**Replies:**

**Anonymous BW FG: I corrected that, my apologies. **

* * *

"Okay, it's time for Ratchet's interview, but before we do, we have a message from a fellow fan to all of the Autobots and Decepticons," Kali said, looking down at one of many pages stacked in her hands. "It's from Maria Romanoff, note - she is an OC, and here is what she has to say:"

_To Autobots, you guys are the reason why my creator is smiling and out of depression. She's getting more comfortable writing fanfiction and drawing more freely. I can never thank you enough. You bots rock, but my only, single rant I give you is I hope you're happy that you made her cry her poor feels out at the end of season 2. Mend her poor broken heart and demand the producers to make a season 3. It shouldn't be hard, Ratchet would think of something... persuasive."_

"I am glad that we have helped your creator through such depressed times," Optimus said. "And we apologize for the ending of season two, but the producers are bound to bring me back to life, somehow."

"I didn't know my depression lifted others and made them smile..." mumbled Arcee.

"The producers are making a third season, I am trying to persuade them to make a fourth," Ratchet exclaimed. "Maybe a wrench to their heads would persuade them..."

"And..."

_"To Decepticons, hey cons. Did you guys know that I was in my creators last story in the Transformers Animated universe? From that, I guess you cons don't scare me, I think I could take one of you in a fight."_

"Ha! I'd like to see you take on me and my warship," scoffed Megatron.

_"Although from Animated to Prime, you guys pose way more of a threat, it doesn't mean you're the boss of me." _

"We are gods compared to you puny fleshlings, you will bow to us!" Starscream shouted.

"Quiet, Screamer. I'm not finished reading the review."

_"You cons still get my respect though, unless you prove me wrong. If I had to choose which Decepticons were my favourite, it would be Screamer and Meg's."_

"We hate those nicknames..." Starscream and Megatron said in unison.

"Stop interrupting me!"

_"If I was in the Nemisis, I would befriend even more... " _Kali paused, her eyes widen as she read the last line. Both said Decepticons from moments ago each had an optic ridge held high on their facplates, waiting for her to continue. She coughed out the last line, _"...maybe a innocent game of strip poker on the way..."_

"What's strip poker?" Megatron questioned, his optic ridge still raised.

"Trust me...you don't want to know..."

Apparently, that encouraged Megatron to look up the information through Soundwave. When the loyal officer looked up the information and told the warlord, said mech was speechless and one of his optics twitched.

"W-wh-why would you humans create such a game?!" Megatron said, finally finding something to say. "That isn't innocent at all!"

"I told you that you didn't want to know..."

"Anything else left that she has to say?" Starscream questioned.

"Oh, she closes with..."

_"Warm and snarky regards, Maria Romanoff."_

Megatron made no reply, as he grew speechless again. Starscream began laughing, even though he was a bit disturbed himself. Soon after, everyone - including the Autobots - filled the room of their laughter.

_It makes me wonder, are they laughing **at **him, or **with **him..._Kali thought. _Oh well, I better go find Sky and Storm, Ratchet's interview is just about to start!_

* * *

**Okay, I know what you were hoping for Ratchet's interview for this chapter...but I just had to do this. Thanks, Maria Romanoff for you words!**

**I will post Ratchet's interview by Monday, I swear on that!**


	4. Next, Ratchet the Hatchet

**It's time for Ratchet's interview! **

**Again, thanks for all of the reviews!**

* * *

"Okay, now that I have found my friends, we can begin Ratchet's interview," Kali announced.

"I'm so excited..." Ratchet grumbled, with much implied sarcasm.

"Well, you should be because you have a lot of mail."

"And just how long is this going to take...?"

"As long as it takes."

The medic sighed, "Fine, let's just get this over with. I have work to do, for your information."

Kali rolled her eyes and handed the first note to Sky. Said friend took the paper and read it through before repeating it to the Autobot.

"Alright, this one is from Anonymous BW FG, and she says:"

_Hiya Ratchet! :D_

_"First off, I'd like to ask what you think of all your fangirls. (There are some really freaky ones out there...but don't worry, I'm not one of them. :)"_

"What I think of them? I appreciate the attention and praise, but I say there is such a thing as too much. To the freaky ones, thank you for being such loyal fans but I think you need to calm down a bit. To the rest of you, be good examples for the freaky ones."

"And her final question is:"

_"Also, what is the story behind your wrench-throwing? I have read many a story where you have thrown wrenches, but no one has ever explained how or why that trend started!"_

"That, I question to. Where did the wrench-throwing start? Though, I don't mind it because I happen to pick up on the trend and I now do throw wrenches at my patients...pretty much everyone that annoys me. Excluding the kids. I would have to go through one of Optimus' long lectures if I did."

"Thanks, Ratchet for your answers. And thank you as well Anonymous BW FG! Next, we have Autobot Shadowstalker. And she first starts off to ask:"

_"How's it hummin'?_"

"Frustrating. First, I am annoyed everyday by Miko's choices in music. Next, I am repairing the 'Bots after another battle...lost. After that, I am trying to perfect my Synth-En. Aside from that, everything is okay. Thank you for asking."

"Okay, and last question..."

_"Oh and where the frag are Sides and Sunny?"_

"Who?"

"You know, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Oh, well I am not familiar with there current whereabouts. So, I do not know."

She nodded, "Thanks Autobot Shadowstalker for the great questions! Alright, the next message is from DragonScouter."

_"Hiya Ratchet. I must say that you are one of the more tolerable Autobots that I have ever come across (though Wheeljack is the best Autobots ever, though that doesn't say much. Sorry, I'm a Decepticon fan at spark) But, I do have a couple of questions for you Sunshine." _

"I am curious to hear what your questions will be, human. And how could you be loyal to the Decepticons when they are out to destroy your world?"

"Some people just like badaft Decepticons, while others like wrench-throwing medics. People have different views and tastes."

Ratchet narrowed his optics down at the three humans. "Are _you _loyal to the Decepticons?"

"No, I'm more of an Autobot fan," Sky said.

"Decepticons are pretty cool, but I lean a bit more to the Autobots," Storm exclaimed. The medic approved all but one of the humans answers when Kali spoke,

"Autobots, they fight for the good, but Decepticons get all good stuff. Like a warship, drones, mass weapons, that sorta stuff. I am more of a Neutral right now, leaning every so often to the 'Cons. Sometimes to the Autobots."

Before Ratchet could say anything, Sky spoke up again, "Okay, let's get back with the interview. And DragonScouter coninues with:"

_"The first is, What were your thoughts when you found out that the 'Cons took the kids and used them to get the keys when you were supposed to pick them up?"_

"Oh, so now everyone is blaming it on _me _that our whole mission failed and our base was destroyed?"

Ratchet earned a few scowls and he sighed before continuing, "My thoughts were that I regretted not picking up the humans, for if I had, Optimus would so not have given up the chance of reviving our planet for their lives."

"It's good that your honest, Ratch'. The next question is:"

_"Secondly, why don't you just shove Miko in a closet when she is being annoying? Primus knows I would have already."_

"Trust me I have tried, and she always manages to slip away. I found out it was a bad idea to do so when Optimus caught me again attempting to shove her into a closet."

"Alright, and Dragon Scouter closes with..."

_"Thank your for listening to the questions of a 'Con fan and I wish you all the best of luck," _Sky said beforing couging out the last sentence,_ "Because you need it, a lot."_

"And just what do they mean by that?!"

"It's just what the transfan said, and she favors the Decepticons over you, so it's to be expected that she say that," Kali explained.

The medic said nothing, just grumbling and rolling his optics.

"Alright, thanks Sky, I'll take a turn reading the reviews," Kali continued speaking. "Okay! Next one is from wrench-girl. And her starting message is:"

_"hey ratch! i have a question for you! witch pair of twins are the worst? also i must say that you are one of my favorite! number two in-fact!"_

"I do not know which of the pair of twins are worst, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker never seem to outbeat each other at anything when it comes to pranks. Number two? Your designation is wrench-girl and yet I am your number _two _amongst favorites?"

"Apparently so. And she closes with, _have a good day ratch... and throw a wrench at the twins for me will ya?"_

"Alright, I'll be sure to throw a wrench at the twins the next time I see them."

"Okay, thanks for your words! Next, we have Jazz5454 and they start with:"

_"Hi Ratchet the Hatchet I don't like you, I love Knockout."_

"First off, don't call me Hatchet! Second, how could you love that cocky, vain -"

"Woah, calm down Ratchet. I don't blame the fan for loving Knockout. I'll admit, he's hot. Maybe if you buffed up a few times, I am pretty sure that your fans would be fawning over you like they do Knockout. Maybe."

"Yeah, _maybe."_

Kali rolled her eyes, "Whatever, and Jazz5454 closes with: _you need to be more nice to people."_

"What?!"

"They do speak a little truth about that, but...moving on! Our next fellow fan is Prodigal The Son, and here is what he has to say:"

_"Ratchet, good to speak to you._  
_I have noticed that in the show you possess twin surgical blades, yet in the game you have your uber wrench._  
_Though I've grown to like your wrench, why don't you have it in the show?"_

"I do not know why they do not give me my wrench in the show, maybe I will have to persuade them to do so for the season coming up."

"Okay, and they close with: _Also, you should be a comedian; you are very amusing at times."_

"I have been told that I could be a comedian, maybe that's what I can do as soon as the show is finished airing."

"Well, at least you have plans. Thanks Prodigal the Son! Anyways, our next message is from Bombdiggitynumerouno:"

_"Hehe HI RATCHET! :D ur pretty awesome! And scary...but mostly awesome and I have my moments when I act like you..except I don't throw wrenches. I've thrown scissors..uhh notebooks...shoes..and calculators! Anyways!..I has a question for you! What's it like dealing with the twin terrors they are the best ever! And if I was there..you'd be doomed..."_

"If you were here, I'd be sure to avoid you for safety because I am afraid one of my optics will be poked out by your pair of scissors...As for your question, I must say it is a complete annoyance to deal with the twins. I have work to do! But, it is a nice break every so once in a while to throw my wrench at their helms."

Kali laughed a little before continuing to speak, "Thanks Bombdiggitynumerouno! Now, we have Blackhooves's words to share:"

_"Dear Ratchet,_

_From every universe that you have been portrayed in, you have been made up to be an amazing medic every single time. A character who actually is without a doubt, the strongest among any team. You have been looked up too by so many, including myself, and have given strength to those in their greatest time of need. I speak for all of those people and say, thank you. Thank you indeed. "_

"Thank you for your words, I see that I am still appreciated for my work. And you are indeed most welcome, glad that I provide a good example for my team...unlike some 'bots that I know..." Ratchet spoke before coughing out his last few words. "...Sideswipe, Sunstreaker! You know who you are..."

"Okay...and Blackhoove's continues with: _As well, you are the strongest amongst any team considering what you deal with every cycle, from every person, and from everyone machine. _

_I ask you this, out of all the simplest things in your life that you find, which do you find solace in the most?_

_Sincerely,_

_Blackhooves"_

"Again, thank you for your words. I find solace spending my time in thinking or reading a datapad, or even throwing my wrench at some unfortunate Autobot's helm...but what I find solace most in is silence. Sweet solemn silence."

"And finally they add: _If any Slash appears containing you and Optimus, it's Miko's fault. She's written it all!"_

"I KNEW IT!" the medic hollered. "I knew that human did it, her and her twisted, corrupt mind. Why would she write those horrible scenes?!"

"How do you know they're horrible, if you never read them...?" Sky pointed out.

"Well...um..."

"You've read them, haven't you?" Storm questioned.

"Yes, and your point is?!"

"When you meant by reading a datapad, do you mean using the internet and reading all of that slash?" Kali questioned this time.

"It's my business on what I read, not yours. There, conversation has ended!"

All three of the humans jumped back at Ratchet's outburst.

"Jeez, Ratchet...take a chill pill. Anyways, Storm you got the rest of them?"

"Sure! Okay, this next one is from Blackfeather and they start out with:"

_"Fair warning, medic, I'm gonna call you Hatchet every time I mention you._

_Anyways, you're pretty cool. Not the best medic, 'cause that title goes to First Aid, but eh - live with whatcha got, am I right? I'd also like to tell ya, Hatchet, that you could stand an attitude adjustment. No need to be so grumpy all the time."_

Ratchet twirled his wrench in his free hand, "I have warned many...do _not _call me Hatchet..."

"Ratchet, you do need an attitude adjustment...Anyways! Blackfeather continues with:"

_"And lighten up on Miko, 'kay? She may not be the most mature, but she's a good kid. Besides, there are plenty of people who would act the exact same way in her place. Don't blame her for acting like a regular teenager. (Actually, this applies to all of Team Prime and all fans who don't like Miko.)"_

"I certainly will not lighten up on Miko. If Jack and Raf can act responsible, then so can she. And here I thought the femmes of Earth were more mature!"

"You know, I bet if all of your fans were to meet you in real life, they would act the same way, so don't insult your fans..."

"Oh..."

"Yep, next fan is mooncrossed and this is what she says:"

_"Hey, Doc! How are you doing?_  
_I've always wondered, what's the largest needle in your inventory?"_

"I am just fine. As for my largest needle, I'd say it is probably longer then you are tall. But then again, it could be longer..."

_"_Okay_..._thanks mooncrossed! Alright, our next fan is STARSCREAM RULEZ. This is what they have to say:"

_"Are you as crazy as the Twins's say you are?"_

"Nope, but if you want crazy, go talk to Shockwave, or Starscream. Either which will do. As a matter of fact, any of the Decepticons could fit into the crazy category one way or another."

"But being crazy is a good thing. We are all crazy in the least bit."

"Not me."

"So, throwing wrenches at people isn't crazy?"

"Of course not, it isn't crazy at all."

"Uh-huh, _sure _it is. Anways, next question! _Are the twins related to you in any way?"_

"The only way they are related to me is that they are pains in my backside."

_"How did the Synthen feel?"_

"I felt full of energy, like I could take on anything. Also, high. Very high."

"We all thought so. Anyways..._How have you kept your head high while being around so much death?"_

"It is a hard thing to do. But I always keep telling myself, it's a war, there is always going to be death. But, sometimes, that statement doesn't always help calm me."

_"Do you really have a sparkmate?"_

"No. I do not have a sparkmate."

"Watch out Prime! Doc-bot's coming after ya!"

"No, I am not! Don't listen to her!"

Storm snickered before she talked again, _"And if the Decepticons captured you and turned off your medical protocols, what would you do?"_

"Even with my medical protocols turned off, I would still be able to use my scientific abilities. Also, even without the Synthen, I still do dent a few Decepticons out on the battlefield."

_"And what do you have in that giant backpack of yours?"_

"I have my tools and medical supplies, energon rations for emergencies...the sorts. Pit, I even think I have that needle in here that I was just talking about..."

"NO! Don't bring out the needle!" Kali cried, but her pleas were ignored as Ratchet's servo reached into his backpack and pulled out the needle. Said human crying turned white and passed out.

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops is right," Sky said, shaking Kali a little. "She must not be a fan of needles..."

"Alright, let's finish the interview for Kali's sake. This next one is from Iali10:"

_"Ratchet you are my absolute favorite in this universe, and my second favorite overall (sorry, so far no one has managed to knock Armada Starscream out of the number one spot)! That snarky grumpy thing you have going on sends me into fits of glee."_

"At least _someone _appreciates my attitude."

"But you still need to lighten up..." Sky noted, still trying to wake up Kali.

_"I've noticed that you and Optimus seem to be good friends; how did you two meet and how did you become friends?"_

"I had become acquainted with Optimus when he was Orion Pax in the Golden Age when he was promoting peace and equal rights of all Cybertronians with Megatronous."

_"One last question (I have tons, but I don't want to take up too much of your time): which Bot is the worst patient to deal with? I just want to know who is the biggest pain in the aft."_

"Easy answer: Bulkhead. He just will not stay still and does everything in his power to disobey my orders. Plus, he destroys all of my equipment."

_"Keep being awesome, and putting the fear of the 'Wrench of Doom' into every Bot and Con!"_

"I will. Pit, maybe right after the interview. The Decepticons are in the waiting room."

"Nope, we don't need to blow the whole building sky-high just only after we've interviewed our second 'bot."

"Slag..."

"Okay, this message is from Pyxo:"

_"Dear Ratchet: First of all, I would like to congratulate you on the amazing job you do repairing the bots that need it. Without you and other medics' effort, the Autobots would have probably lost long time ago."_

"Good thing that I am appreciated for my work, just wish that maybe I could get a thank-you every so once in a while from the 'bots I repair...and they wonder why I whack their helms with my wrench!"

_"Were you a doctor before the war, Ratchet? Did you give classes too? If not, what did you use to do?"_

"I was a partial of the way through my career as a medic, though it wasn't my main focus as I was helping Orion Pax in his goals to promote equality. No, I did not give classes, though I did have a few proteges - some of which I regret teaching."

_"Why did you want to become a medic in first place?"_

"Well, I was a medic before and I saw that I was much better as repairing things then destroying them."

_"Do you enjoy your role in the team or you sometimes wish you could be the one in the front?"_

"I do, but there are times I wish I could do something more and help out on battlefield."

_"And last but not least, how did you get your perfect aim with the wrench?"_

Ratchet smirked, "With practice."

"I hate to interrupt but Kali is still not waking up..." Sky exclaimed.

"Scrap...medic?"

"When she wakes up, she will pass out again. I am the one with the needle, remember?"

Storm sighed, "Sky take the rest, I'll see what I can do to wake up Kali."

Sky nodded and took the remaining reviews while Storm walked off somewhere to retrieve what she sought.

"Alright, this one is from a guest:_ Why are you so grumpy?" _

"Most likely cause is the lack of proper recharge, but even then I am. I guess I am grumpy because I just am."

"Okay, this one is from DemonGann:"

_"First off, hello. Ratchet, your are NOT my favorite 'bot. Actually, I only like Bumblebee, Starscream & Soundwave buuutttttt, I had to ask a question since I see so much romantic fanfics about you and Optimus (which I read)."_

"Bring on the questions."

_"Do you have any romantic feelings for Optimus Prime?"_

"No, I do not. I see Optimus as a close friend and nothing more."

_"And Star does have girly legs."_

"I know, how can anyone not notice?!"

_"Keep throwing wrenches and fixin bots  
Demon out_

_Ps: don't stress out too much. You might blow a circuit. (no pun intended)."_

"Alright, I will. And I don't see the pun in your statement..."

"Okay, this one is from WingedWolfAlari:"

_"Hey Ratchet, Alari here. I'll just get the compliments out of the way. You are one bad aft medic, and my favorite wrench thrower. Speaking of wrenches, can you catch as good as you can throw?"_

"I know, and I thank you for the reminder. Now, for your answer. I will be honest, my catching is not good as my throwing. But, I am practicing, so all of you Autobots better watch out!"

_"And, have you ever been tempted to throw a wrench at Optimus or one of the humans? Or have you already?"_

"I have been tempted to throw a wrench at Optimus, but I have not, yet. As for the humans, I aimed for Miko, but I missed because she was moving around."

Sky nodded, "Thanks WingeWolfAlari! Alright, our next fan is Blitzjewel:"

_"To The Hatchet,_  
_ Your one of my top three favorite transformers at of any universe and I envy your wrench throwing abilities( seriously wsh I could get away with...) but any way, I'll make my questions quick. Do you happen to know two autobots from your timeline named Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? If so, are there pranks really that bad? And if not, I would start praying to the Allspark they don't randomly show up on earth. You may end up glitching like Red Alert."_

"Just practice and you'll be as good as me in no time. And yes, I do know Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They would pull their slagging pranks on me all the time back on Cybertron. And yes, their pranks were really bad. One time, they gave me a repaint with the colors of pink and bright violet. It me a week before I finally had the time to get my paintjob to it's original colors. I most certainly hope they do not show up on Earth! I don't need another pain in my backstruck, I already have a sore ache because of Miko - who comes in second place on my irritating list. The twins top first."

_"P.S, I am a little mad though that you tried to blow Laserbeak by putting a bomb in him. Your lucky it just blew up Knock Out (Ha!) or else Soundwave would probabley be going all ninga-like on your aft._

P.S.S, Soundwave is number one."

"It's her opinion Ratchet, you can't judge her," Sky shrugged. "Anyways, our next message is from Skellington girl:"

_"Dear Ratchet, even though you're old, grumpy, hot tempered but Underneath that hard shell, there is a soft guy in you and don't deny it. here's a qusetion for you:how did you meet knock out and why do you hate him?"_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll admit, I have a soft side. But I don't just show it to anyone, mind you. I met Knockout when he first became one of my several students. I regret even training him in the first place."

_"Here's my Rant: ...WHY DO HATE HIM, HE SEXY DAMN IT. AND MIKO IS WILD TEENAGER, TEENAGER OF OUR KIND AREWILD AND REBELLIOUS."_

"I hate him because the only thing he cares about is himself! And, that slagger is an amateur when it come to medical and science! And if all teenagers are like Miko, then why aren't Jack and Raf as rebellious as her? Again, I'll say it, and I thought human femmes were suppose to be the mature ones."

"Thanks everyone for your messages! Now, before we close the interview, I have something to ask Ratchet," Sky said. "Why were you being such a jerk to Optimus when he destroyed the Omega Lock?"

"Because, we needed that to revive Cybertron! That is probably the only thing to bring back our dead planet and it is no more. Gone, forever!"

"He did it to save the humans, you know..."

"Three humans over the fate of the survival of our race?!"

"Humans that have been your close friends and allies for quite some time."

Ratchet grumbled and didn't reply. As this was happening, Storm came back with a bucket of water and dumped it on Kali. Seeing that it didn't wake her up the first time, she left and went to go get some more. Sky sighed as she watched and went into the waiting room, Ratchet following behind her. She went up again to the bowl labeled, _Autobots, _and scrambled her hand through it.

"And our next bot up is..."

"DON'T KILL ME!" Kali's voice could be heard screeching as she awoke again when Storm dumped another bucket full of water on her.

"...Arcee!"

"Great, just _great!" _

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I am horrible for not updating this! But I got caught up in roleplay, school, writing for my other story...ugh, I'm sorry! **

**Anyways, leave a review for Arcee for the next chapter coming up!**

**And yes, I hate needles...**


	5. A Note To Ratchet, From RatchetLover

**Here you go RatchetLover! As I promised, a short chapter just for you!**

* * *

"Hi everyone!" Kali greeted, her hair dripping wet as Storm had woken her up by dumping cold water, _twice. _"I was going through the reviews and saw that RatchetLover sent in their review in a little late and didn't get to send a message to our favorite Autobot medic here."

"I thought you said my interview was finished!" Ratchet bantered.

"I did, we all did, but I want to give everyone one of your fans to send you a message," she explained before smiling evilly.

"What?"

"And this message is from one of your crazy fans."

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"Nope, not at all." Her smile was still twisted.

Ratchet sighed, "Fine, read me her message."

"Okay! This crazy fan is FrostieFreeze aka RatchetLover:"

_"I LOVE YOU RATCHET! Yes I am a crazy Ratchet fangirl! I wanna marry you! Heck! I wanna become an Autobot and bond with you!"_

"Woah, slow it down there fangirl. And I am going to say this, I think - no, wait. I _know _- that I am way too old for you. I am glad - and a bit weirded out - though that you want to bond with me. But, again, it is not possible because I am sure there are other fans who think like you and say the same things. And not to mention the major differences between our age and species."

_"You're gonna hate me, but I absolutely love putting you in slash stories with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker! I also love putting you with Wheeljack! But you and the twins are soooo hot! I bet you hate me."_

"What?! No...just...no...I absoloutley despise the twins! You would too if you were the one getting pranked. And Wheeljack? Never happening in real life. And no, I do not hate you...just a bit creeped out...just not hateful."

_"BUT I LOVE YOU! MY FAVORITE CYBERTRONIAN EVER! Marry me Ratch!"_

"Okay...thanks for your compliments but I again I must decline," Ratchet spoke before pausing a moment and then glancing down at the human. "Is that all she has to say?"

"Yep."

Ratchet heaved a sigh of relief. "Does that mean my interview is over now?"

Kali nodded before speaking again, "I told you that she was a crazy fan. But, for your information, there are others _much _more insane then RatchetLover.

"Please tell me your kidding..."

"Again, nope. Not at all."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


	6. Another Note To Ratchet

**Here is a chapter for you Soniccouples10!**

* * *

"This is getting absolutely irritating! You keep saying that my interview is over, and yet you keep dragging me in here!" Ratchet hollered, clearly frustrated.

"Sorry, Ratchet, it's just that I got so busy that I forgot that this fan sent in her message to me over PM," Kali exclaimed, backing off a bit. She turned to the audience and sighed, "Fellow transfans, please send in your message to your favorite transformers to me by reviewing, not by via PM. I don't want this happening again where I almost forget about your compliments or rants to your favorite 'bot."

Kali turned back to the medic, "Okay, time to get back to reading the message. Here is what Soniccouples has to say:"

_"Ratchet I am a good fan of yours since I first saw you in TFA then G1 and my gosh you are funny but why you throw wrenches at poor bots who get hurt enough already!"_

"I throw my wrenches at them because they squirm, whine, complain...and it just irritates me! Also, I throw them because it's a good punishment for those not listening as well."

_"That attitude is kinda why I like ArceexRatchet you both have attitudes that are dangerous to mess with!"_

"Me? With Arcee? That will never happen."

"Well, just to let you know, in Animated, you and Arcee were somewhat drawn to each other..."

"That was my Animated counterpart, not me! And, like magnets, similar push away from each other while opposites attract. Arcee and I are quite smiliar, that I know, so we most likely will push each other away if we ever - if it ever happened - decide to get to together."

_"But also about you throwing wrenches is also funny and if you had a son I can guess you teach him to throw wrenches?"_

"Yes, I would teach my son how to throw wrenches. Heh, a whole family unit of wrench throwers would be great!"

"Oh, she also says that if you want to see any of her drawings, look up on Deviantart and look up Flare in her gallery. Her DA is the same as her pen name."

"Fine, I will look it up later. If I ever get the chance since I am always getting dragged back in here!"

"Ratch' you're almost done...Anyways, I will continue what our transfan has to say:"

_"OK to the good stuff you are kind and caring when you need to and the relationship you have with Bee is like a father son thing which is cute by the way"_

"Everyone looks to Bumblebee as either a brother or of sorts. Yes, I do look to Bumblebee as a son. Optimus does a well."

"And she finishes with: _that is all and keep on being a awesome medic Ratch!"_

"I will, thank you...So, am I done now?"

"Yes, and this time I mean it."

Ratchet whoops and runs out the room, "I'm free! Thank Primus!"


	7. And Here Is Arcee

**Alright, now it's time for Arcee's interview! **

* * *

"Welcome back everyone, and now it's time for Arcee's interview!" Kali announced.

"I actually am wondering what they have to say..." the femme admitted.

"Well, here's you chance to find out. First is Autobot Shadowstalker, and she says:"

_"Hey Arcee! You are my favorite femme Autobot! Well actually my favorite Autobot for all time. I am your number one freakin fan! Heck most of my stories feature you! And also, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anyone to help you beat tge crap out of Screamer and Airachnid for killing Cliff and Tailgate, just ring me up and I'll be there before you know it!"_

Arcee smiled, "Thank you. And if I ever need any help, I'll be sure to contact you...but I personally get to kill both of them."

Kali backed away a little, her eyes widening some, "_Okay..._And she finishes with:"

_"Oh and one more thing, Did you have feelings for either Cliff, Tailgate, Optimus, or 'Bee?"_

"For Cliff and Tailgate, yes. I most certainly did have feelings for them both. As for 'Bee...I think of him as a brother, a cute little one. Optimus..." Arcee paused, hesistating to answer before she finally gave in. "Yes...I do have feelings for him. He's strong, kind, and a good leader. Plus, the sound of his voice is just so...exciting in it's own way. Who can not love his voice?"

"I really don't know...Anyways, thanks Autobot Shadowstalker! Next, we have Blackfeather:"

_"Hey, Arcee. You're one badaft femme. I mean, Elita-1's okay, Chromia's freakin' awesome, and Moonracer's kind of adorable. Speaking of those three... Have you met them?"_

"Thanks, I know I am a badaft. Elita-1, Chromia, and Moonracer don't ring a bell at this very moment, but I am sure that I have met them some point in my life."

_"__But as for why I think you're badaft, it's because you've already lost two partners to the Decepticons, and yet you're still going strong. Not many Cybertronians - or humans, for that matter - could do that. I know, losing Tailgate and Cliffjumper still haunts you, and you've tempted fate a few times in memory of them, but please, don't do anything reckless anymore. Team Prime needs you."_

"I try my best not to do anything rash, but if you had been through what I have, acting out on vengenance is a hard thing to turn from."

_"If you ever find yourself in Virginia with nowhere to crash, I've got an empty garage and some high-quiality fuel. Just try not to lead the 'cons to my house, okay? It's enough of a mess without becoming a literal warzone."_

The femme chuckled, "I can't make any promises about not leading the 'cons to your house."

"Alright, our next fan is Soundwavesfangirl250 and she says:"

_"Arcee, I just have to ask this, do you like Optimus? I mean, you two looked so cute in episode seven of season 1, I've been shipping you two since!"_

"Again, yes, I do like Optimus. His one attribute that I love about him the most is his voice, that slagging voice..."

_"Second, I see around the interwebz some people pair you with Knockout and Starscream. What do u think of that? I kinda find it cute."_

"Why would anyone pair me with Starscream? He is number two on my most hated Decepticon list! And Knockout, no...just no...He is vain and could hardly care less about anyone except for himself."

"I think you and Knockout would make a great couple, you do have something in common."

"And that would be?"

"You both lost partners to Airachnid."

She huffed. "I still see no way Knockout would even think of me other then something on his dissection table."

"Who knows? Besides, it's just fans shipping and doing what they want, they are not writing out your life. Anyways, she continues with:"

_"Oh, and do you think Bee as a little brother? I mean, he so cute and adorable!"_

"Yes, I think of 'Bee as a little brother. I have to agree, he is cute and adorable. It doesn't help remove is adorableness with his bleeps and blurps," Arcee smiled and chuckled.

_"What would be your opinion be if Optimus and Megatron made a truce and didn't fight any more and there was peace?"_

"My opinion would be of disbelief, but relieved that the whole war was over. I just wish that it was..."

_"Lastly I shall say, u r awsome, Megsy rules and Soundwave is supirior ps There should really be more Autobot femmes, oh and kill Airachnid for me and the fans that don't like her."_

"Megatron does not rule and Soundwave is not superior...but we all have our opinions. I really do wish there were more femmes _other _then Airachnid, and were Autobots. Sometimes, I do get lonely. And, speaking of Airachnid, I will gladly terminate her when I get the chance."

"Next we have Blitzjewel. Sky, would you do the honors and read a few of the reviews?"

"Gladly. Okay, Blitzjewel says:"

_"Dear Arcee,  
I would like to start out stateing that you are my all-time favorite femme bot out of all the universes and I just love all your awesome fighting skills! I do also give you my condolences for what happened with Cliffjumper and Tailgate. Iv'e personally lost a very close ally and my OC, Jewelwing, has lost atleast 4 from what she's told."_

"Thank you...and my condolences to yours and Jewelwing's losses."

_"Here's my question: Before the war, did you know any of the decepticons personally? If so, what where they like back then?"_

"As a matter of fact, I did. Starscream was one of the students at the Academy studying under the science field while I was there. Knockout...I'll admit it, I was one of his joyous flings for a while. But, I'm not proud to say so. Like you humans say, it's a small universe. Starscream was a bit more shy and mostly kept to himself unless you got through to him. War most definitely changed him. And as for Knockout...he's the same as he was before. Sadistic, vain, and caring only for himself - with the exclusion of Breakdown."

_"Keep up the amazing work as cybertron #1 femme fighter!"_

She nodded, "I will."

"Thank you Blitzjewel. Up next is, Blackhooves:"

_"Dear Arcee,_

_Like others, you have crossed the river of war by yourself, and by doing so, have set a very high standard for those that must or wish to follow the path of the Autobot cause. You have proven your worth several times over, gone above and beyond the tasks set before you, and have given someone to look-up too. Thank you for being a role-model to me, but I do have a few questions of my own."_

"Thank you for your words, you do have a way with them. And I am most glad and welcome that I am looked up to."

_"Considering that you are within, and don't 'flip a lid' for this reference, as Airachnid would put it, in a "boy's club", have you ever had a moment with anyone of your fellow teammates that would be 'awkward' or 'to close for comfort'?"_

"Yes, I have a several akward moments between my teammates. One of them being when Ratchet was on Synth-En and he asked me 'How's it hummin'?'."

_"Also, if you had the chance to meet anyone of the Shatter-Glass Decepticons, whom would it be?"_

"Hmm...that's a hard decision. But if it came down to one, it wouldn't hurt to meet Megatron of Shatter-Glass."

_"I doubt this...but...who would you rather have a crush on; Bulkhead, Bumblebee, or Optimus?_

_Sincerely,  
Blackhooves" _

"Optimus, most definitely Prime. Bulkhead and Bumblebee are like brothers to me."

"Okay, next is MISscrasyaboutfanfic:"

_"You are one awesome femme! Also, one question why do fans keep pairing you with Knockout? I don't understand why they'd think you'd fall in love with a Decepticon."_

"I wouldn't fall in love with a Decepticon, you're right about that...either the fans see something we don't or it's a joke."

"Our next transfan is...Maria Romanoff!"

_"This is for Arcee,_  
_My creator and I just love how you are reinvented in the series you are in now. Although I think you could pull off a nice pink colour like your past generation tv shows have you mostly wear... That might catch a certain Prime's eye...But something would tell me your rebellious personality wouldn't want to go all pretty in pink and want no part of that. But I digress."_

"If I ever could change my colors, I would definitely change them to pink. But, blue is harder to see in the battlefield then a vibrant hot pink running around."

_"I really liked the episodes that had you kicking some con fenders like no mechs business, but what got me was how it told about you more personally. By that I mean Airachnid is the Megatron to your Optimus in rivalry terms, and with the past you crawled out from ( which personally... I give you points for fighting through that like a freaking champ XD). You have your own battles too and own opinions of certain things, not some poor femme that was just some optic arm candy. Oh no, not you missy. You gain my respect and I dub thee classy."_

_Warm and snarky regards,_  
_Maria Romanoff _

"Thank you, Maria. So, who's next?"

"Yes, Frostiefreeze aka RatchetsGirl. Though, we aren't going to use all of her questions, only a few since."

Arcee nodded as then Sky went over to Storm, "Think you could take over the rest?" She nodded and took the papers, going over back to the Autobot femme.

"First question is: _Does Bulkhead annoy you at all?"_

"Quite often he does, but his humor can brighten anyone's day, even mine."

_"And what do you think about Miko?"_

"Miko...Where do I start? She's loud and obnoxious, sarcastic, she disregaurds almost anything we say unless it involves video games or missions, she is a troublemaker, takes way too many pictures...but, she's brave for most humans, she's outgoing, does her best to make everything bright, and she has contributed much to the team."

_"Do you think Bumblebee's beeping is totally cute?"_

Arcee chuckled. "Yes. Actually, it's way too cute. Especially when he's angry over something, it's just so hard to take him seriously sometimes!"

_"Are you happy that Airachnid is stuck in that rock?"_

"You mean stuck in that Inseticon pod? Yes, most definitely in all honesty, yes. But..." She clenched her fist. "If she ever manages to escape, I won't hesistate to kill her next time..."

"_Well, _we're done with RatchetsGirl and moving on to Mr. E. And he begins with:"

_"Hello my name is Mr. E and this message goes to Arcee. Your life has not been an easy one. But I know Jack being there has made it less glum. My questions are simple so please humor me. But if Jack was held captive, quite literally, how far would you go to set him free? And to that end if I may ask."_

"Jack, he's the one of all the kids I know would not put themselves into such a dangerous situation. But, he has done it more often then I wish...I will do whatever it takes to set him free and to the point of where it is safe. And if I am still alive through it all, he is safe...until I get my servos on him..."

_"What would you do if Prime did not choose to lose the planet for all eternity? Sacrificing Jacks life rather than actions quite liberating."_

"I-I-I wouldn't know what to do. I couldn't have done anything, we dropped our weapons and if I did anything, more then Jack's life would have perished. And in the end if he died, I wouldn't know what to do with myself after that..."

"But, it didn't happen and you are going to lose Jack ever, nor anytime soon. The producers of the show wouldn't do that."

"Now, that actually sounds like a good idea..." Came a voice. Arcee hissed and transformed her arm into a blaster. She fired into the darkness, smirking when her shot hit what she aimed for. "OW! God that hurt!"

"Just where do they come from?" Sky questioned.

"They're like insects, once you get rid of one of them, more just keep coming. You can never truly be rid of them," Storm replied before returning her attention to Arcee. "And Mr. E closes with..."

_"I will keep you no longer for I am needed elsewhere. I have tried to keep my questions interesting yet fair. I will appear again you will see or my name is not Mr. E."_

"Goodbye Mr. E, I am sure we will hear from you again," Storm replied and looked at the next review. "This is our last one and they are tankbuster626."

"And what do they have to say?" Arcee inquired, curious.

_"What is it like having to protect Jack is it a bother?"_

"No, it's not...most of the time. Jack does have his moments where he is a nusicance, but they are just _moments."_

_"Also, while I know this would be impossible, but if you were to " have kids " with him what would there names be?"_

"I would _never _have sparklings with Jack, even if it were possible. We're just partners, that is all...but..." Arcee looked down at the ground, hiding the rising blush coming to her heating faceplates. "I-I wouldn't mind at all have a couple with Prime..."

_"If you are wondering about who did all the slash with you and Airachind/Decepticons it was Miko, it has always been Miko..."_

Arcee snorted with a laughed, "Oh, I know it's Miko. I am not happy with it, but no one can stop her. Not even Bulk'."

_"How did you react when you found out about Airachind getting terrorcon powers and being stranded on one of cybertrons moons?"_

"Actually, I didn't know until now...And my reaction?" She closed her optics before jumping into the air, raising an arm with a clenched fist. "YES! That glitch is gone!"

"Calm down...the interview isn't over yet...Next question: _Do you have sisters? In the movie you had 2 sisters who's names were Chromia and Flare-up."_

"No, I do not have sisters like my movie counterpart. Though, it wouldn't be bad to have them."

"Last question: _How would you kill Airachnid?"_

"I would snuff her spark out of course..." Arcee answered with a twisted evil grin.

"Okay...well, this inter-"

**WARNING THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 10 SECONDS**

All three of the humans screamed and ducked behind Arcee who now was started to head towards the exit. They were almost there when...

_BOOM! _

Smoke filled the room alongside the coughs of all four of them. Arcee frantically searched for the panel until her digits came arcoss something something smooth. She tapped a bright color and entered a code. The door hissed opened and all of them clambered out of the smokey room.

"Finally!" Kali choked, still coughing. "I can breathe!"

"Just who's bright idea was it to rig the message?!" Arcee snarled. All three of the humans looked between each other and shrugged. The sound of laughter turned their helm/heads to the snickering form of Miko.

"Looks like you all had a blast!" Miko joked.

"It was _you _who bombed us?" Sky questioned.

Miko's laughter stopped.

"No-no-no! Well, not entirely..." Miko said, raising her arms in defense. "It was Wheeljack who thought it would be fun in the first place. I only helped him plant it!"

"Snuffing me out already Miko?" Wheeljack popped into the room, earning glares from the interviewers and Arcee. "What, 'Cee? I thought I was helping seeing as none of us really wanted to do these stupid interviews in the first place."

His chuckling silenced when he heard the whir of a blaster. "I may not be able to get back at Miko, but I most certainly can put a few dents into that thick-helm of yours..." the Autobot femme growled. "I'll give you five seconds..."

"Look, it was just a joke!"

"Five...Four..."

Wheeljack jumped, turning around and switching into his vehicle mode, taking off the moment Arcee ended her countdown. The blue motorcycle revved her engines before gunning after the mech.

Storm watched, "I think we can exclude Wheeljack for the next interview..."

"Yeah..." Kali nodded. "Sky, can you go over to the bowls and choose our next 'bot?"

Sky nodded and scrambled her hands through the bowl labled _Autobot _and pulled out a strip of paper. She unfolded it and read. "It's Bulkhead!"

The green lug overheard and sighed. "I'd rather go in for a schelduled checkup..."

Miko went over to her guardian, "Come on, Bulk! It's just an interview! You'll be fine!"

"I hope so..."

* * *

**Finally! I finished the chapter! Sorry that it took so long, everyone. Writer's block is a glitch! Now, as you all know, Bulkhead is up next! Send in your hate, love, or questions fangirls/boys! XD**

**And please everyone, post what you have to say through reviews not PM. I will not reply or use it if you put it in PM!**


End file.
